


You've Got Me Hooked

by chalklandingplace



Series: Lesbians-of-Color Fluff Ficlets [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Relationship, POV Character of Color, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalklandingplace/pseuds/chalklandingplace
Summary: POV: You've been dating Diena for a while but something about tonight was different...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Reader, Reader/Original Female Character - Relationship
Series: Lesbians-of-Color Fluff Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002102
Kudos: 4





	You've Got Me Hooked

“Do you want to see the sharks before we leave?” Diena asks, she looks over at me. I nod in agreement. She chuckles, turning to move on to the next exhibit. She pulls me along by my jacket sleeve. I follow behind her, eager for her next aquatic lesson. We walk along the directions painted on the floor which leads us to a dark room. The glass viewing window for the shark tank takes up the entirety of a wall and the tank provides the only light in the room. We stop in front of the informative display pressed right against the glass. There are only inches between us and the fish inside the millions of gallons of water the tank is holding. She doesn’t let go of my sleeve, instead just loosening her grip—not as if she won’t let me leave but if almost to reassure herself that I won’t. _I’m not going anywhere._

She turns to face me, the warm brown of her irises flicker with the reflection of the aquarium. The room is pitch black but the light blue from the water dances across her eyes. _They’re literally sparkling in this dim lighting._ Despite how dark it is, her smile is beaming. She points at something through the glass but doesn’t look away. Her gaze stays fixated on me as if she can see into my soul.

“So, the one that looks like a mini great white shark that just swam by as we walked up is a shortfin mako shark. They’re actually...” Her mouth is still moving but I suddenly can’t hear what she’s saying anymore. The volume of the whole world was just turned down until it was completely silent. **_Ba-dum._** _What was that?_ All I can hear now is a loud pounding in my head. It’s rapid and intense. **_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._** Diena keeps talking as she points to a picture on the display. I try to read her lips, but I just can’t focus. She turns to me and stops as if waiting for an answer. _Oh shit._ I guess panic was written all over my face because she suddenly giggles. Her grin is so wide that her eyes naturally close and my breath catches in my throat. **_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._** _Fuck, that’s my heartbeat! It’s so loud I can hear it in my ears._ Diena looks into the tank for a moment. I watch as her eyes follow some of the fish around, she’s still smiling. A crackle can be heard over the loudspeaker as a staff member gets on the microphone.

“Good evening guests, we would like to inform you that we will be closing in fifteen minutes. Please make your way to the exits and thank you for visiting the Piden Aquarium!” Diena pouts playfully.

“Aw man, I guess we have to wrap up our time together.” She admits, reluctantly letting go of my sleeve. I don’t want it to end either. She looks me deep in my eyes. Her smile is soft, and her eyes are so warm it feels like I’m melting. _I think..._ She reaches toward me, tucking a loose lock behind my ear. I was about to thank her when she suddenly steps forward and our lips meet. **_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._** The kiss was soft, yet assertive; like she’s been waiting for the right moment, and now that it’s arrived, she wasn’t going to let it slip away. It feels like years have gone by in the span of a few seconds but all I know is that I wish it was longer. When it’s over, she pulls away slowly. I can tell her face is flushed even in this dark room. At least I know mine was. _I’m pretty sure..._ She looks down and reaches for my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. Our eyes meet and we sit in silence for another moment. Then, her mouth moves. I think she says “Let’s go” but the sound of her voice is drowned out once again by the beating of my heart. **_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._** _No—I am definitely in love..._

**Author's Note:**

> I just love writing lesbians-of-color fluff! I don't see enough women of color falling in love or in healthy, happy relationships with each other so I wanted to change that.
> 
> Please leave comments if you have ideas of scenarios I should write about next! Keep in mind I'm a shortttttt fiction writer, so I'll do my best but ficlets are my forté.


End file.
